


Pillow Talk

by hollowedyves



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowedyves/pseuds/hollowedyves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel just wants to go to sleep, but he can't find Sebastian. Who would have thought that the place he would find him would be his own bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Posted 8/20/11 to ff.net. (a.k.a the first ever slash fic I ever wrote, cliche and bad but still my first. Ah, sentiment.)

Ciel stood up from his desk and stretched. He wasn't sure what time it was, but he was very tired. He had had a full day and was looking forward to climbing into his big, fluffy bed. But first, he needed his bath - he needed his butler.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out. He waited a few seconds for a familiar voice, but nothing came. "Sebastian?" the young boy called again, walking across the room and opening the door. He looked out to the dark hallway. It was empty. The Earl was irritated - where was his servant? Wasn't he supposed to come when he called, like a dog? Ciel  _hmphed_ and ventured out into the hallway, deciding to look for his butler. "Seeeebaassstiannn!" he sang out a little mockingly. His footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise silent mansion. Ciel checked the bathroom - empty. He also checked the library, kitchen... he almost went into the servant's quarters, but decided against it. He was beginning to get a little worried. Had Sebastian been hurt? Had he made their contract void? Normally it would have been a little out of place for the normally cold-hearted boy to feel this way, but recently (against his better judgement) he had began to start caring for the butler, and maybe even developing some feelings for him. Sebastian was one of the most beautiful people Ciel had ever seen, even though it embarrassed him to admit it.

However, if Sebastian had been hurt, Ciel would have felt the contract in his eye burn.  _So that means he's around, somewhere...hiding from me,_ he growled to himself. He decided that he would dress himself for bed - he didn't really need a bath - and stay awake until he thought of a way to properly punish Sebastian for his silly games. Ciel stormed into his room and threw the door shut behind him. The room was completely dark, save for where the curtains had been pulled back from the window to reveal a bright moon. Ciel walked over to his bureau and wrenched open a drawer, pulling out a clean nightshirt. He quickly began to undress himself, pulling off his eyepatch in the process. He was about to unbutton his shorts when he heard a quiet chuckle. The young boy whirled around and looked in the direction the sound had came from. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw the sight that greeted him.

"You!" Ciel squeaked.

"Hello, my Lord," Sebastian said from the bed, smirking at the small boy.

"What are you doing in here? Get out immediately!"

"Oh, I would, my Lord, but I do really enjoy my view from here," Sebastian smirked. Ciel blushed, aware of the fact that he was half undressed.

"This is extremely improper. What are you even doing in my bed?"

The butler's only reply was a small flash of his red eyes.

"Could you at least come over here and help me?" Ciel asked.

"I could, of course," Sebastian replied, "But I think I would much prefer to watch you do it yourself."

Despite the desire that the young Earl was feeling at the moment, he curled his lip at the butler. "Pervert." He moved off to a dark corner of the room and facing the wall, quickly removed the rest of his clothing and put on his nightshirt, buttoning it up. He then faced the man who was lounging on his bed.

Sebastian appeared for all the world not to be paying attention but then asked, "Are you coming to bed?"

Ciel's flesh heated at the thought of being so close to this man, but he nodded and walked over to the bed. Sebastian's eyes watched the boy slip underneath the covers. Ciel turned his head towards him. "Well, I dressed myself, and I'm here. What do you want?"

"You, my Lord," Sebastian whispered huskily, leaning toward the boy. Ciel tensed up as he was brought close to Sebastian's chest. Feeling Ciel's body tighten, Sebastian pressed him closer and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"What's wrong?" he breathed. "Don't you want to? It will be like nothing you've ever felt before, I assure you."

Ciel was so close to saying yes, but all of a sudden blurted out, "But it's going to hurt!" Sebastian chuckled a little darkly. "I'll be as gentle as I can, young master. But, knowing you...I don't think you'll want things to stay that way for long." Ciel looked up at him, a little angrily. "You speak of me like I'm...I'm...a common whore!"

"Not at all, master," Sebastian replied. "I just know you and pain have had many an intimate dance before." While saying this, Sebastian had scraped his nails slowly down the side of the young boy's thigh, eliciting a gasp that formed into a small moan to come from Ciel's lips. The butler smirked. "I'll take that as a yes, sir?"

Ciel nodded. "One more thing though...call me by my name."

Sebastian looked a little taken aback before nodding. "Of course...Ciel." Sebastian lowered his head and began to lick a long stripe down the boy's neck, biting the buttons off the nightshirt as he went. Ciel tilted his head back, fisting his hands in the older man's silky hair. Sebastian's head hovered above Ciel's abdomen. "Pull," he whispered against the soft skin, making he boy shiver.

"W-what?" Ciel stammered.

"Pull my hair," Sebastian commanded in a voice thick with lust.

Ciel complied, jerking Sebastian's head back and exposing his neck. Ciel suddenly had the urge to bite him, wanting to see if he could get his new partner to become vocal quickly. As if reading his thoughts, Sebastian said, "Do it." Ciel leaned forward and, suddenly gripped with a little animalistic tendency, bit down on the side of his Butler's neck - hard. Sebastian gasped and his breathing became ragged. He suddenly pushed Ciel down onto the pillows and positioned himself above him. Ciel looked up into Sebastian's eyes and found nothing but barely controlled desire there.

"Don't...don't do it yet," Ciel whispered before Sebastian's teeth came down on the boy's neck, making him gasp loudly and grab the older man's shoulder.

"No, not yet," Sebastian purred, nuzzling the boy's ear. "I've had absolutely no time to really  _taste_  you.." Ciel shivered at how  _hungry_  the demon sounded. Sebastian's hands caressed over every part of his body, brushing between his thighs where his cock was beginning to harden. Sebastian's mouth found a nipple and bit down in it, causing Ciel to squirm and gasp.

Sebastian smirked. "Let's try again."

He bit down on that same nipple again, although much, much harder. This time, Ciel moaned loudly and "Sebast-!" slipped out as well.

Sebastian chuckled and wrapped one of his hands around Ciel's cock which was beginning to drip with pre-cum. He started to pump at an agonizingly slow pace. "Say it," Sebastian demanded darkly, starting to lose himself a bit from the look on Ciel's face.

"Wha-?" Ciel asked, beginning to roll his hips to get better contact with his butler's hand. Sebastian's hand began to go a bit faster but his left hand lashed out and smacked Ciel's behind. Ciel moaned and blushed, his hips bucking a little erratically.

"Say my name," Sebastian growled.

"N-no," Ciel answered, trying to be a little more defiant.

Sebastian's eyebrow arched. "No? Well..." he took his hand from Ciel's cock and replaced it with his mouth instead. He quickly took all of the boy deep into his throat and bit down a little.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried immediately, back arching up. Sebastian looked up at him, lazily running his tongue up and down his length. Ciel groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Sebastian was already naked and turned one of his hands to his own throbbing erection. The boy was beautiful - he wanted more of him, and soon...but he would take his time, because a pleasure like this needed to be drawn out as far as possible.

Ciel was still carrying on, scraping his nails up his chest for the want of more pain to heighten the pleasure. Sebastian let Ciel's cock fall from his mouth and held Ciel against him, grinding their weeping erections together and making them both groan. On instinct, Ciel reached down and cupped Sebastian's balls, rubbing them gently. Sebastian sighed contentedly and moved Ciel's hands to his cock, getting him to establish a rhythm that soon had Sebastian thrusting into Ciel's hand roughly, rolling his hips. "...Stop," Sebastian panted finally. Both males were sweaty and painfully aroused.

Sebastian leered at Ciel. "Do you think you're ready now?" With all the dignity he could muster, Ciel leaned in very close to his lover, draped his arms around his neck, and whispered,  _"Yes."_


	2. More

Sebastian shivered at the way Ciel had given his answer, but then laid the young boy down on the bed. He held three long fingers up to the boy's mouth and said, "Suck."

Ciel opened his mouth and took the fingers in, coating them with saliva. Sebastian eventually took his fingers out of Ciel's mouth and brought them down to circle around that taboo little entrance. Ciel whimpered. "You need to relax," Sebastian said quietly, massaging a hand up and down Ciel's right leg. Ciel nodded and took a deep breath as Sebastian slowly inserted a finger into his entrance. The boy squealed. "Hush," Sebastian murmured. "Now is not the time to be vocal yet."

Ciel bit his lip as his butler added another finger, scissoring them inside of him. "When does it feel good?"

Ciel asked aloud, right before Sebastian's finger touched on something which made the boy moan  _very_  loudly. "Right now," Sebastian replied, smirking. After a while of this, Ciel started to thrust himself back on the fingers, getting them to go deeper inside him.

"More..." he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"..What?" Sebastian asked, snapped out watching of the mesmerizing movement of Ciel's body.

"I want more," Ciel said louder.

Sebastian grinned darkly. "Of course you do. But, what exactly, would you like more of?" Ciel said nothing for a few minutes. Sensing that he was trying to be defiant again, Sebastian wrapped a hand around Ciel's cock and pulled. "I'm waiting, Ciel."

Ciel gasped first before groaning out, "Pain."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "I knew you would want it in the end." Sebastian removed his fingers and a small whining noise came from the boy, until Sebastian moved very close to the younger of the two, almost laying on top of Ciel. "Well..what would you like to do?" Sebastian asked quietly, his velvety voice near Ciel's ear.

"I'm not sure," Ciel replied tentatively, just wanting to feel as good as he was a few minutes ago.

"Would you mind if I...bound you?" Sebastian asked, taking Ciel's wrists and holding them above his head. Ciel's eyes grew wide and he felt some heat pool in the lower part of his body.

The thought of being bound was both terrifying and exciting - giving up what little power you had to someone else. Control was something he was fond of, but tonight seemed to be a time for doing things that weren't done on a regular basis. "Please," Ciel said finally.

Sebastian nodded and got out of the bed for a few moments before returning with a strip of ribbon. Ciel let his butler flip him over to lie on his stomach while his hands were tied together and tethered to a bedpost. Suddenly, a piece of cloth came down over his eyes - whatever vision he had before was wiped out. Ciel gasped, frightened now. "Sebastian! What are you doing?"

He heard a dark chuckle behind him. "Don't worry...this will make everything better, I promise." After a few minutes of sitting in the pitch-black dark, Ciel definitely began to worry.

Why wasn't that bastard doing anything? "Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Nothing. "Sebast- _AAAAAH_!" Something burning hot and liquid was being poured slowly down his back. Oh, the pain, the exquisite pain - he could feel welts being raised on his back but it felt so good - he writhed on the sheets, tugging his bonds but not being able to get free.

"How naughty," Sebastian voice said, his voice very close to Ciel's ear again. "Imagine what people would say if they saw you like this now; naked, bound, and crying out like a cat in heat." The demon laughed quietly. "You look delicious."

Ciel shivered as a tongue licked around the shell of his ear. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"Y-yes," Ciel whispered, rubbing his erection against the bed mattress, aching to touch himself. "Beg," Sebastian whispered back, trailing a finger down the boy's spine. "Please!" Ciel cried loudly. "Please, do it again, it felt so  _good_...Sebastian..." A low growl came from the demon.

"Very good..."

Within seconds, Ciel was yelling again, his back arching the opposite direction, trying to grind himself into the bed. "S-Sebastian..touch me.." Ciel hissed, finally giving in.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. The blindfold was lifted from Ciel's eyes and he was flipped back onto his back to stare at his butler.

"Untie me." Sebastian leaned in very close to Ciel until their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

A very evil grin broke out on Sebastian's face. "No." He wrapped his hand around Ciel's cock and started to pump his hand very quickly. Ciel cried out at the sudden touch and after a few seconds, his hips started to buck erratically.

"You're close," Sebastian commented. Ciel just groaned in reply. "What if I did this?" Sebastian asked cooly, bringing a candle to hover over Ciel's chest and tipped it. Hot wax spilled out of it and Ciel's voice got a few octaves higher, until he was just whimpering. "Help me, Sebastian..." Sebastian licked his lips. "Help you? Watch me."

The butler finally turned his attention to his own problem between his legs and gratefully wrapped his other hand around himself, matching the pace he was keeping with Ciel. The boy watched Sebastian's face as his eyes closed and he tipped his head back, starting to roll his hips into his own hand.

"Three," Sebastian began breathlessly.

"Wait..." Ciel moaned, feeling something like a wave reaching it's peak and about to crash.

"Two," Sebastian gasped, leaning his head forward, stroking himself even quicker now, knowing it was only a matter of seconds...

Ciel cried out, his hips snapping forward...

"One-"

Both came at almost the same time, Ciel crying out his butler's name and Sebastian groaning as his vision blurred for a moment.

For a few seconds, all Ciel could hear was his blood rushing in his ears as his mind came out of it's dazed state. Coherent thoughts were very hard to form at the moment, considering he had never came that hard in his life.

"Are you still displeased that I didn't come when you called?" Sebastian asked, stretching and running a hand through his hand.

"...Yes." Ciel replied slowly, but then smirked. "But maybe...next time I look for you, you could be in the bathtub instead?"

Sebastian returned the smirk. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *


End file.
